inspectorgadgetfandomcom-20200223-history
Dr. Thaw
Dr. Thaw is a character in Gadget and the Gadgetinis. He is Dr. Claw's brother who only appeared in "Ice Folly," in which he paid his brother a visit and argued to see who could defeat Gadget quicker. All the same, he has a rivalry/connection with his brother, that is indeed quite curious. Personality Just like his twin brother, Thaw is an evil and menacing criminal mastermind who is trying to take over the entire world. Despite being as equally ruthless, arrogant, sinister, and sadistic as Claw, he shares quite a bitter rivalry with his brother to take over the world. It is quite debatable whether which brother is the most evil, due to Dr. Claw's recent comical behavior in the 2015 Netfilx series. Appearance Just like his brother, his face is hidden most of the time and the only parts we see of him is his red rubber gloves and boots. Though, there are some scenes where we can see at least a shadowy version of his body whenever he is conversing with his brother, the same with Claw, on the show. When his shadowy form appears, he appears much more bulky and larger than his brother, with bulging muscles and a stocky frame. He has a watch-like device on his right hand. Trivia * Unlike Claw, he has a red rubber glove instead of a metallic claw-like glove. * Why Thaw has a different family name from his cousins and parents is unknown. * In "Claw's Nephew", it is revealed that he is the father of Claw's nephews, who were left as orphans after the disappearance of Thaw. * He curiously does not appear in the 2015 Netflix series, yet, though Claw's nephew does appear, as Talon Claw, but it is unknown who Talon is actually related to by blood. Gallery Screen Shot 2014-08-27 at 7.18.11 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-27 at 7.18.22 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-27 at 7.18.29 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-27 at 7.18.52 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-27 at 7.18.56 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-27 at 7.25.23 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-27 at 7.25.29 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-27 at 7.25.35 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-27 at 7.28.14 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-27 at 7.28.20 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-27 at 7.28.24 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-27 at 7.28.31 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-27 at 7.28.35 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-27 at 7.31.26 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-27 at 7.31.39 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-27 at 7.31.50 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-27 at 7.33.26 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-27 at 7.33.35 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-27 at 7.34.53 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-27 at 7.35.05 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-27 at 7.35.12 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-27 at 7.36.39 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-27 at 7.36.47 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-27 at 7.36.53 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-27 at 7.38.46 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-27 at 7.38.50 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-27 at 7.38.55 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-27 at 7.39.05 pm.png Screen Shot 2016-03-21 at 7.11.55 pm.png Screen Shot 2016-03-21 at 7.13.24 pm.png Screen Shot 2016-03-21 at 7.21.48 pm.png Screen Shot 2016-03-21 at 7.22.49 pm 1.png Screen Shot 2016-03-21 at 7.23.03 pm.png Screen Shot 2016-03-21 at 7.23.34 pm.png Screen Shot 2016-03-21 at 7.23.38 pm 1.png Screen Shot 2016-03-21 at 7.24.35 pm.png Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:M.A.D. Category:Doctors Category:Dr claws family